The Last Of Our Days
by Sahara Fall
Summary: Dreams can be created by the mind but what if they aren't? A higher power has a task for her that will involve changing the future. her dreams are visions of our beloved Cullen family being destroyed. Will she follow him and save them before its too late? Parallel to ending of Midnight Sun and continues the story after the book. Cullen's and OC.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own anything that Ms Meyers has created, her characters are hers and mine are mine. This story was a cute little bunny, minding its own business but then I became its master, and he; my puppet.**

She never really considered being a writer and this lady was really starting to tick her off. She was sitting in the leather chair that was too small to curl up in, facing Lilith. On her 5th session, they discussed ways in which she could distract herself. One of these ways was by being creative. She had doodled pictures in the past and sketched looping shapes then added colour, but currently what was meant by being creative was for her to write stories.

"I know you love to read, but have you thought about doing some creative writing? You could jot down little things."

She hesitated. Lie or truth? Lie.

"Not really, no." long pause. "I used to think up little stories in my head."

"Well it's something to think about." A quick glance at the clock. "Let's fill out the questionnaire and then I think we'll leave it there."

She didn't want to lie, but she couldn't tell the truth. It was something private between her and Gavin. The topic of writing came up again in her 7th session.

"Remember we discussed maybe… doing some creative writing?"

"Yes."

"Well, do you think it's something you would do? You said you used to create stories. What kind were they?"

She looked down at the pink rug that was just left of her feet. She replied after a long pause and moved her eyes around the room whilst talking, shifting her gaze every two seconds. Lie.

"I would start them in my head, but things would stop me from developing them: School exams."

Please stop. I don't want to talk about it. Just leave it at that.

"What were they about?" Lie.

"Just children's books. Fantasy."

"Going on adventures?" Lie.

"Yes."

Lilith's face then turned thoughtful. She pursed her lip and squinted her eyes.

"Would these adventures that your characters went on be something that you wished you could have done?" Lie again.

"I don't think it would have been possible for me to travel around the universe riding a giant horse." Strained laughter.

"No I suppose not." Another long pause.

"Would you ever consider publishing them? Not necessarily as books but maybe to a blog or magazine…?"

"I've never thought about it."

"Think it over."

She didn't want to publish anything she had ever written for many reasons.

Her stories weren't about adventures and fantasy worlds. Far from it. They were visions of darkness and death. Most definitely not suitable for children. Abuse, pain, apocalyptic and suffering. That's how fucked up the future was. But she wanted to help. She just didn't know how…

She would wake many times through the night after her visions had subsided. Reaching out for her pen and note pad, she would record all that she could remember. Each night there were more features to scribble down. The colour of a young man's hair. The number of people standing in the field. The height of the giant wolf beings present. A nightmare.

Dialogue was muddled, but she knew shit was about to go down. She could feel it right to her core. But there wasn't anything she could do. But she tried. Oh, how she tried, to make sense of it all. Each night after writing down what she could remember from the harrowing dream, she would then open her laptop and record.

_" Every fucking night. And I hate it. This is ridiculous. I mean, what is the point of showing this to me? I don't want to see that every time I close my eyes. And I see in the day. I don't want to sleep. And who are they? What the fuck is an immortal child? They are the only clear words I hear throughout that dream. This large group of people, gathering, to discuss some random bullshit only to be… destroyed. I don't know if I can keep doing this. What do you want from me? I said I would do anything for you, I wanted you to use me in whatever way you saw fit… as a part of my plan… you're just keeping me uninformed and you're pissing me off! Why are you showing me this? Its real isn't it? Those people are going to die! They're going to die… "_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own anything that Ms Meyers has created, her characters are hers and mine are mine. This story was a cute little bunny, minding its own business but then I became its master, and he; my puppet.**

When the visions started, her panic attacks became more frequent.

She was sitting in an exam hall on school campus. She hated exams. She would revise for weeks, using colour codes, notes, graphs, images, keywords…the lot. But it would all have been a waste, for when she would silently walk into the hall, find her place, sit and wait to be told to start, all knowledge would have disappeared. Her mind blank, she would panic. An attack, she thought, would be embarrassing. _No. Not now. Please Lord, help me. Stop this. Get a hold of yourself. Get a grip. _By the end of the exam, when the papers were collected and the students would be allowed to leave row by row, she would have only answered few questions. She had failed.

Her school offered aid for those who found it difficult to take exams however, seeing as she had no trouble passing mock exams and term assessments, they wouldn't allow her to take the exam in a separate room. Unfortunately, the environment of a deathly silent room with over 90 rows of single tables and chairs were the reason for her panic attacks. It was too quiet. And with a slight noise; a cough, a sniffle, a shift of weight, came an echo that was too loud.

She would push through though. Continue on and promise that she would do better next time.

But then the visions started.

She was sitting in her Psychology classroom. She had requested to re-take her first year again after receiving a U from her two exams for this subject. Because she knew all the material, she wasn't paying 100% attention and instead, was doodling in her note book that was laying on top of the table above her textbook and note folder. This was when she first saw a vision.

It was fleeting and rapid yet so detailed. The vision was of a young man approximately late teens lying down on a faded white bed. Sweat dripped from all over his face and his features were twisted into a beautifully agonised expression of pure pain.

Her breathing had increased and her heart beat was thrumming. The noise from the words that were coming out of her teacher's mouth had been replaced by the sound of her own heartbeat. She ran out of the classroom and down the few stairs, turned the corner and pushed through the door to the ladies toilet. No one was currently in the bathroom but she didn't want anyone to witness her panic and so locked herself into a cubicle.

First, she tried to slow her breathing down. When experiencing a panic attack, your breathing increases because of the feeling of not having enough oxygen. Breathing techniques that can help you get through a panic attack include abdominal breathing. She took deep, slow breaths through her mouth and pushed out her lower abdomen then breathed out and lowered her abdomen back to its original position. Usually, this helped calm her, but today it was having no such luck. The image of the young lad kept coming to the front of her mind and she would have to start all over again. Eventually she began to calm down enough to sit up off the floor and place herself onto the toilet after lowering the top cover. She continued to breathe, resisting. _Oh, God. What the hell was that? That poor, poor boy. So much pain. _It was at this point that she realised that she could not only see the scene of the young man but could also feel his emotions.

That was the first of many visions.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own anything that Ms Meyers has created, her characters are hers and mine are mine. This story was a cute little bunny, minding its own business but then I became its master, and he; my puppet.**

Her friends and fellow students had asked her if everything was al-right, and she had answered simply that she just wasn't feeling well. Many avoided her then, hoping that she wouldn't throw up over them.

Once home, she cried. she cried for the boy that was in so much pain. She cried because of the embarrassment of having to leave the classroom. She cried because she didn't know what to do.

Previously, when she wasn't sure of what to do, she would turn to Gavin and ask for guidance. Sometimes He would answer. Fortunately, this was one of those times.

_Trust me. Trust me and all will become clear. I promise you, my child._

The rest of her evening was spent in her room, thinking of the vision. The more she looked the less overwhelmed she became and before long she was able to see the image without her breath hitching. _Who was this boy? Why is he in pain? Where is he? _She wanted to help him. To take away the pain he was feeling. But Gavin told her to wait. And so she did.

It was another week of classes she had already taken before she saw another vision. This time it came to her in a dream.

It featured the same young man from before, pale and sweaty. He was lying on an off white sheet. He was trembling, shifting in his sleep every so often. Whimpers and moans made their way through his clenched jaw and he would whisper unintelligible words. After some time a shadow loomed over the lad and a hand reached out, stroking his face. The hand retracted and then pushed the bed. The lad shifted from the movement but the hand held him steady. The bed stopped moving and the room he was now in was silent.

"I am deeply sorry, Edward. So sorry, but I just can't help myself."

A face of pure beauty despite its sorrowful gaze, loomed over the boy. And then he bit into his neck.


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own anything that Ms Meyers has created, her characters are hers and mine are mine. This story was a cute little bunny, minding its own business but then I became its master, and he; my puppet.**

A Hypnic jerk is the term used when describing the sensation of a sudden jolt when sleeping or when on the verge of falling asleep. The sudden movement can make a person feel disorientated. This was the sensation she felt when she woke from her dream. Her immediate reaction was to run to the toilet and empty her stomach. It was in this position that her brother found her in four minutes later.

"Are you OK?" he whispered sympathetically, trying not to alert their parents.

"yeah." She moaned.

"Bad food?"

_No I just dreamt that this guy went all "Hannibal the Cannibal" on a teenager after previously watching said teenager whimper like a little puppy and sweat like a tubby man running a marathon._

"Yeah. Probably. You can go. I'm fine."

"Are you sure?" he probed, not wanting to leave her in such a state.

"Yes now go." Her patience was wearing thin. She just wanted him to leave so that she could focus her attention on the dream and fabricate reasonable response to what the fuck she just saw happen, other than puking her gut up.

"Do you want some wa-"

"Just fuck off!"

He sighed and left, closing the door after pulling the cord to switch on the light. As she squinted before her eyes got used to the new light, she thought about what she had seen. Heaving herself up off the floor and over to the sink to clean her teeth, she went over the whole dream again in her mind. _Why would the man bite him? _She kept asking herself.

There wasn't any chance of her getting back to sleep so she crept downstairs to the living room. After switching on a corner lamp, she lowered herself into a chair.

"A man biting a boy. A man biting a boy and saying sorry for it." She spoke quietly to herself.

"Who are you Edward?" She presumed that was the boy's name seeing as the man had uttered it. It suited him, actually, she felt.

"So he didn't want to hurt him. But did so anyway. Of course, it is so hard to resist a person's blood." She commented sarcastically. Stupid vampires…

Come on. Who are they? Why are you showing me this?

It wasn't until half past five when she dragged herself back up the stairs, settled back into a now freezing cold bed and closed her eyes. Because she was still slightly disorientated, incredibly tired and not paying attention, she only just now realised that what she had witnessed was a vampire attacking its prey.

_Well, fuck. Vampires don't exist…right? I mean, that's just all a myth like leprechauns and the Lock Ness Monster. Vampires do not exist. No bite-y. Fuck. What are you showing me?_

_What you need to know in order to assist._

She froze. _Assist? Assist what? Who needs my assistance? Can't they wait a couple of hours? I'm a full time student who needs sleep, Mr.G. and if I don't get enough, I become cranky. If I get cranky I turn into a meanie._

_You will soon see. There is trouble. You will be needed. _

She groaned. "Just let me sleep please. We can talk in the morning."

_I'm sorry, but this can't wait. Watch._

Before her eyes a new scene played out. The man from before was now running through streets and alleyways. He leaped up the side of a house and landed on the roof. Without hesitation he was running again. She followed and saw him jump from roof to roof. It was only then she realised he was carrying a large object.

"What are you—" At the sound of her voice he froze, turned and scanned his surroundings. Unbeknownst to her, she wasn't visible to him and so he couldn't find the source of the voice. Once she had stopped mid-sentence and didn't resume her train of thought, he carried on over the rooftops.

She continued on following him and came to a stop when he entered a window through to an apartment. She felt rude to enter without permission and so stayed outside, but watched through the window. The man lay down the object he was carrying onto a bed in the corner of the room. He sat down on the floor next to the bed and didn't move from this position. A twitch from the corner of her eye had her move her gaze from the blonde haired man to the object on the bed. It twitched once again and moaned. This was the boy from the white bed.

"What are you doing?" she whispered this time, so as not to be heard. The blond haired man's hearing was exceptional as vampires are, however she was unaware of this fact, and thankfully, for her sake, he was too focused on the boy to pay attention.

Another groan came from the boy which then turned into a deep scream. The man held out his hand towards the moaning lad but thought against it and lowered it.

She watched, her curiosity peeked as to what was going on in the scene, so engrossed that she didn't realise the pain she was feeling until it was an all-consuming fire burning through her veins. She screamed out at the same time as the boy did.

_Oh God! Stop it! Please stop the burning! Please it hurts so badly! I can't take it! Please help me!_

She squeezed her eyes shut and fell to the ground. She was expecting to feel the hard surface of the rooftop and so was surprised when she felt the softness of sheets. She opened her eyes to see that she was back, safely in her bed, the fire in her body gone.

"Oh my God." She exhaled. She sat up, Reached for a pad and pen, and wrote down all three visions.

That was the night that she had witnessed Edward Masen's transformation into a vampire.


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own anything that Ms Meyers has created, her characters are hers and mine are mine. This story was a cute little bunny, minding its own business but then I became its master, and he; my puppet.**

She called her school's receptionist to let them know that she wouldn't be attending her lessons today, claiming that she had some stomach bug.

"There must be something going around at the moment. We've had three call in sick before you already today and it's only 8:10. Well, get better soon, dear."

She stayed in bed, questioning Gavin on what she just witnessed.

_That, my little Sherlock, was a young man. _

_Yeah, no shit. What was happening? What was that?_

_The future was being shaped. Shifting into something different, something extraordinary. Fascinating, really. _

_I… have no idea what you are saying. You're not making any sense. _

_Oh. Would you like to watch again?_

_"_No!"

_Well there is no need to shout. You seem to be slow this morning, so I will break it down for you, OK?_

_Yeah, sure. _

_The young lad, as you call him, was dying. Sad but it's true. Spanish influenza. Parents were already gone and if the doctor hadn't stepped in to change him then he'd dry bones now._

_That's horrible. Have some respect for the dead. Wait, what doctor? Blondie was a doctor?_

_Yes. _

_A doctor who can fly?_

_Not fly. Jump, leap._

_Spanish influenza? I didn't realise people still called it that…_

_They don't. I meant THE Spanish Influenza. WWI. Loads of death._

_And by WWI you mean trenches, soldiers, fighting over in Europe?_

_Yes. I showed you something from the past._

But things weren't adding up for her. If something was supposed to be happening in the future, then why was Gavin showing her the past?

_Because it was an important part of the process of desensitizing you._

_And why would I need to do that?_

_All in good time, my dear. I'll be in touch. Try to stay out of trouble eh?_

And with those parting words, he was no longer reachable. But still, many questions hadn't been answered. Who was the boy? What was happening to him? What was happening that changed the future?

_Stupid Gavin and his stupid mind games…_

When her parents got up for work they questioned why she was still in bed, and after explaining to them that she had been up in the middle of the night feeling ill, they told her to get some rest and keep her fluids up.

She spent the day watching the television and trying not to think about Edward. Except all she did was think about Edward and the biting doctor. Which brought her back to the vampire thought. Vampire's feed, not bite then stop, right? But he had bitten Edward and then carried him through a city. He had stopped feeding from him. What about the blood lust? Wouldn't it be near impossible to stop? _Wait, stop. Vampires aren't real. No bite-y remember? Just stop. _But now she was thinking, that say, hypothetically, if vampires did exist, that would explain why the doctor was gnawing on his neck… she needed to look this shit up.

The first link was to a site that was set up for "vampires" to join and discuss stories in a forum. Another link, further down the page was to a medical blog reporting on a mental disorder were the host becomes convinced that they are a vampire and start to display behaviour of a stereotypical vampire.

This made her question if the blond doctor was of a sound mind. Perhaps he thought that he was a vampire. Well he shouldn't have been a medical professional if he had a mental illness but perhaps no one had picked up on his condition. She presumed that mental illnesses wasn't as recognised and respected during the early 1900's as it is today. _ Well, I can relate to you buddy. I hear a voice in my head. Let's be crazy together._

She next decided to research the Spanish influenza. Although she hadn't heard much about that topic, her history knowledge only covered both wars, Victorians, Egyptians, Vikings and Nazi Germany, she was aware that it was a fast spreading disease that affected the world.

As she clicked from link to link, her heart went out to those poor soldiers who had survived appalling conditions in trenches, with disease, continuous gunfire, lice and rodents crawling everywhere, only to come home to loved ones and be taken away from this world by a strong cold. She didn't miss the irony in that they were fighting to save lives, only to be the carriers of death when travelling back home.

The accounts and memoirs were all too much and so she had to stop. She dragged herself down the stairs to the kitchen to get a drink. _Tea. Tea makes everything better. _But it didn't make this better. That young man was dying- was most likely seconds away from death- only to be then be feasted on by a selfish, greedy, insane individual that took him away from his family maybe even a sweetheart.

That was the day she hated the blond doctor.


	6. Chapter 6

**I do not own anything that Ms Meyers has created, her characters are hers and mine are mine. This story was a cute little bunny, minding its own business but then I became its master, and he; my puppet.**

She hated him with a passion. How dare he chose to further this boy's suffering! Sadistic little fuck. He had no right.

_Now, now. You're being a little unfair. You don't know all the facts. _

_Well of course I don't because you're not telling me shit. But even still there is nothing about that that is right. I can't believe you are defending him. That poor soldier had so much promise; a future. He had no right to take that away from him._

_He didn't have a future. He was dying. He was going to die that night. And he wasn't a soldier. He wanted to be, and, had he lasted till his 18__th__ birthday he would have enlisted straight away without hesitation. _

_Even still, that mad man shouldn't have played God and decided who lives and who dies._

_He was lonely._

_So he decided to have a quick snack? Unbelievable!_

_No, you're overlooking key, important points. Think back. What was happening?_

_The doctor was biting the shit out of his neck!_

_No. after that. _

_He… carried him over rooftops and took him to a building. _"Arrrggghh!"

It was at this point that she remembered the pain of the fire in her veins. She doubled over onto the floor clutching her head and screamed. Gavin was able to talk her out of the memory using a gentle, soft voice

_Listen to me, my child. That wasn't real. The pain is gone. You are fine. You're in your kitchen. Nothing is hurting you. Say it. The pain is gone._

_Please take the pain away. God it hurts. I'm burning. Please make me stop burning_

_LISTEN. Say it. The pain is gone. The pain is gone_

_The pain..._

_Is gone._

_Is… it's gone. The pain is gone the pain is gone the pain is gone_

As she repeated the mantra, the pain slowly eased to the point of it being a dull ache. Like that of stretched muscles after hours of working out at a gym.

_Now, little one. I want you to think of after he entered the apartment. What happened then hmm?_

_He laid the boy down and sat with him. He wanted to comfort him but didn't. What was he doing?_

_When he bit him, it wasn't to feed. It was to change._

_I don't understand…_

_He was lonely. 300 odd years without a true companion. He didn't want to, but couldn't help himself._

_I… don't know what to say. Just because you're lonely doesn't mean you get to kill people. Why did he do it? Why him?_

_The boy? Because of his mother. With her dying breath, she begged Carlisle to save him. _

_His mother also had the flu?_

_Yes. As well as his father. They both passed not hours before. _

_Carlisle?_

_The doctor. His name is Carlisle Cullen. _

She had to admit that she was intrigued as to who this "vampire" was. She asked Gavin tell her about him.

_He is the talk of legend. Stregoni Benefici. Resisting the call of blood to preserve life._

_Well he didn't resist Edward's blood very well. _She had heard that phrase before, but couldn't recall where.

_Look it up. _

So she typed the words and was a little disappointed with the lack of results. One link was all there was and it was only a short passage.

_"Stregoni Benifici: an Italian vampire said to be on the side of all goodness, and a mortal enemy of all evil vampires"._

Well. That was different than the usual types of vampires portrayed in films and shows.

_He is different. He's spectacular. It's not very common for vampires to never know what it is like to feed on human blood. _

_Never? But he was chomping on his neck. He's tasted blood!_

_No. that wasn't for feeding. That was to change a human into one of us._

She froze. Us? He thinks he is a vampire too?

_No little one. I AM a vampire. We exist._

_Gavin, that's impossible. Vampires don't exist. _ Up until this point, she had been humouring him, but this had gone too far.

_Oh, my little one, how naïve you are. How do you think it was possible for me to converse with you? Did you think I was just a voice in your head? No. I am not. I am alive and dead. I am a vampire, Sugar. The sooner we get over that hurdle the sooner we can move on to more pressing matters. _

No. no, no, no, no, no, no. that's not possible. We are talking hypothetically. They don't exist, they can't! No!

_You're being extremely difficult. Watch this._

Once again she saw the scene in the doctor's apartment before her only this time Edwards screams were louder. He was thrashing, wiggling violently and begging, pleading for the torture to end. Carlisle could do nothing but watch and pray that God would be merciful and limit his suffering eventually.

_No! Stop it! I don't want to see that! Please stop…_

And then she fainted.****


	7. Chapter 7

**I do not own anything that Ms Meyers has created, her characters are hers and mine are mine. This story was a cute little bunny, minding its own business but then I became its master, and he; my puppet.**

Gavin had spoken to her, inside her head, for as long as she could remember.

The first time she heard his voice was when she was eight. The night before she had gotten little sleep, as she had a strange feeling in her tummy that wouldn't go away no matter how much warm milk she drank to settle it and it was because of her exhaustion, after a hard day's work of painting and mental maths, that she was rushing through packing her bag back up, speeding through the corridors and out across the playground in order to get home that much quicker. She wanted to curl up into the corner chair with a glass of hot chocolate and a reading book. In her hurry, she ran straight into Scott Reed.

At the age of 15, Scott was a teenager, tall, lanky and pretty much always high. His hang out spot was just outside of the primary school, a patch of grass with a single bench. At the age of 12 he tried his first joint, which he had stolen from his older brother's bedside table drawer. Since then, his attitude went downhill fast and his record of suspension was the highest known in his secondary school since 1987.

She was petrified of the older boys that used to sit at that bench and joke and be silly, sometimes pushing each other into the road when a car was coming. She was praying that they wouldn't use her as the chicken instead this time.

But luck was on her side, as he merely sneered at her and then shrugged off somewhere else. She smiled and carried on home.

Just as she was walking through the alleyway that opened up onto her estate, she heard a soothing, deep voice.

_You shouldn't fear them, you know. Bullies are all cowards underneath the bravado._

She stopped and looked around. The street was empty of people but she could have sworn she heard a voice talking to her.

_Yes you did, little one. _

"Whoa." She whispered. Where was this person?

_Not near you. Far, far away. _

Did he answer her question? But she hadn't spoken out loud.

_You don't need to speak out loud for me to hear you. I have amazing hearing, so much so, that, if you were to only think the words, I would still hear them_

_Oh. Like this? _She carried on walking back to her house.

_Yes. Just like that._

But wait! What was it that mummy had always told her? Never talk to strange people. If you dont know them and they come towards you, you run to the nearest tree and climb it. Then you shout really loud for help and someone will come and make it safe again. She didn't know this voice. She quickly searched for a tree and climbed up it. She shouted and shouted.

_Hush, little one. I'm not going to hurt you. _

"Doesn't matter! Doesn't matter! I don't know you, stranger! HHHHHEEEEEEELLLLLPPPPP"

_That's true little one. But stop for a second. Listen._

She froze and ceased her yelling. "What?" she mumbled reluctantly.

_Can you see anyone around you?_

She scanned a full 360 degrees around her and realised that no, there wasn't anyone around her.

_You cannot see me because I'm not near you. So if I'm not near you, then I can't hurt you can I?_

"I… guess not. But…"

_No, little one. I'm not going to harm you. Quite the opposite. I will protect you. Will you come down from the tree now?_

She stayed firmly up in that tree for another minute and twenty six seconds. She then slowly made her way back down towards land. She ploddingly carried on her journey back towards home when she questioned the voice once again.

"What's your name?"

_Gavin._

"Oh. That sounds funny."

_Ha-ha funny or strange funny?_

She pondered this for twenty seven of her tiny, 8 year old steps before she was at her front door. She knocked, her mum ushered her in out of the cold and then walked into the kitchen to make the hot water for her hot chocolate.

_Both, I think. _She then began to hum the tune to a nursery rhyme she had learnt a few weeks ago, as she waited for the kettle to boil.

_When I was one, I sucked my thumb. The day I went to sea, I jumped on board a pirate ship and the captain said to me. We're going this way, that way, forwards and backwards, over the Irish Sea. A bottle of Rum, to fill my tum and that's the life for me._

_When I was two, I scuffed a shoe. The day I went to se-_

_That's a nice song. _

_Oh!_ She had forgot that she now had an audience. Her cheeks flamed with embarrassment.

_Keep singing. It's catchy._

And so she kept on humming the "catchy" nursery rhyme until she settled into her favourite comfy chair with her hot chocolate and her reading book.

Ever since that day, Gavin had been a constant voice inside her head. She communicated back to him by thinking her words instead of saying them. But unfortunately Many times her parents had overheard, what they believed to be, her talking to herself. At first they presumed that she was just thinking out loud to herself but then sometimes she would slip and mention this Gavin fellow to them. They took her to see a doctor who shrugged their worries away.

"Most children your daughter's age have imaginary friends. I, myself, did when I was a lad. It's nothing to fret over. You say that she is a quiet, reserved girl. Perhaps she doesn't relate to others her age and instead has created a friend that is perfect for her, in her mind's eye that she can relate to. Children grow out of these stages in a few years once they feel more comfortable around others their age."

So her parents ignored the moments when she would slip in Gavin's name into conversations and they would encourage her to play with the other children living on her estate.

When she started to grow, physically and mentally she realised that it wasn't normal to hear a voice that no one else could. At 12, she asked Gavin about this.

_I shouldn't tell people about you, should I?_

_No. that wouldn't be wise._

So when ever her parents would reluctantly ask her about Gavin, she would pretend to act confused as to who this Gavin was. She wouldn't remember ever having a friend called Gavin and her parents would eventually stop asking.

_I don't like lying, Gavin. It doesn't feel nice in my chest._

_Little one, it's a price we all have to pay at some time. _

_I guess you're right. But I still don't like it._

_If a friend or family member knew that you still hear a voice, they would—_

_Send me to a therapist, yeah. Shit would hit the fan._

_Don't swear! _

_Hey, you do!_

_I'm 369 years old; you're only 12. _

_Yeah, right. No one is 300 years old. _

_I am. And I'm not the only one._

_Sure. I believe you._

_Sarcasm doesn't suit you, dear._

_Yeah, well… your face doesn't suit you so ha!_

_When you say such intelligent insults, just like your previous statement, it's when your true age shows through. A silly, naïve little girl. _

She stopped talking to him for 5 days after that, but they both soon apologized and forgave each other.

It was the previous conversation of Gavin's age that she was recalling whilst being unconscious on her kitchen floor. It played out in front of her like watching a home movie.

_He was being serious. He's over 300 years old! He's a freaking vampire!_

_Halleluiah! She finally believes!_


	8. Chapter 8

**I do not own anything that Ms Meyers has created, her characters are hers and mine are mine. This story was a cute little bunny, minding its own business but then I became its master, and he; my puppet.**

**Thank you all who have chosen to read my first chapter and continue on, to the second and third. that means a lot to me, so thank you for giving me the chance. I looked on the 1 week anniversary of this story, and I had reached 100 views. It might sound pathetic to some people, but to me, that is 100 views more than I was expecting. Thank you. Anything you want to say, ask or just want to shout at me for; go ahead. I don't mind. Inbox me. I don't bite... often. **

"Leave me alone. I need to question everything you've ever told me in order to identify the lies, and I'd rather do that without you listening in."

_No. you need—_

_I need to be alone. To think this through._

_I will be waiting, little one._

Satisfied that Gavin wouldn't be listening to her further thoughts, she opened her eyes, sat up slowly and tried to ignore the ringing in her ears and disorientation. She gradually made it up onto her feet.

Ten minutes later she was sitting on a swing set. Mill Road Recreation Ground; "The Rec", was unsurprisingly quiet for the middle of the week, in the middle of the day. The whole walk there, she felt guilty for missing a day at school to be traipsing around her town, paranoid that an elderly busy-body was going to report her, but this was important. This was serious shit.

Trying, but failing miserably, to ignore the throbbing in her head, most likely from the fall if not definitely from the revelation of realising your best friend, guardian, protector was a freaking vampire, she thought back to an argument they had. It was the only time they had even touched the surface of the "who/what are you" iceberg. She was 14 and sitting in her favourite, tatty chair in her living room, book open in her lap. But she was distracted and wasn't reading from the novel. Questions were swirling around in her head and she was in desperate need to voice them

_Where do you go?_

_I'm sorry?_

_When you leave, give me privacy, when I no longer hear you in my head, where do you go?_

_Into my own head._

That was a cop-out of an answer and he knew it. He was purposefully wanting her to ask him about his gift. Up until now, apart from two years ago when he told her how old he was, he had avoided answering questions about himself. He was waiting for her to ask him. It appeared that that day had come.

_Be serious please. _

_Fine. Ask me anything you like._

_I would like to know where you go…_

_I just told you: back to my own head. It's quiet. Peaceful. It's only fair that I give you space from time to time. _

_But where are you? Where are you in the world? America? New Zealand? Fucking Thailand? Tell me! _Her patience was wearing thin. She knew that he avoided, lied, or distracted her when she questioned him about his presence in her life. She had been thinking about asking him for a couple of weeks now, but never plucked up the courage to formulate the questions enough to ask them. Well no more. This was going to stop. She wanted answers.

_I live in a hole. _

For 3 seconds she had to pause. What? A hole? What on earth does that mean?

_I dug a hole in the ground and buried myself. I'm safe and I won't be disturbed. _

_There are so many things about that sentence that I would like to question, I just don't know where to start. _

_I have no idea how far down my home is, I lost count of the miles. But it's not close enough to the earth's core that I'm sitting in lava. _

_This is not a time for jokes or sarcasm. _She was furious that he was treating her like this. This wasn't funny. This was supposed to be a serious conversation between them and he was insulting her.

_Well I apologize, your highness. What do you want me to say? That I'm sitting on a beach in California, living a life of luxury? I live in a hole. In the ground. Want proof? Here!_

Instantly after he uttered those words, her vision disappeared. For a second she was stunned. She froze. Then she panicked. Her lungs filled with air, about to scream, when she was back in her living room, sitting in her favourite, tatty chair, reading book open in her lap. She was stunned. She froze. Then she was outraged.

_Who the fuck do you think you are? You had no right to take my sense away from me!_

_You didn't believe me so I showed you where I am. I didn't take your sense away, you stupid girl, I showed you what I see. I see darkness, in its cruellest form. There is nothing but dirt thousand year old waste and decomposing matter around me. I breathe the darkness. It's so beautiful. Would you like to join me some time, hmm? Pop round for some afternoon tea?_

_Shut up! This isn't funny. I have been wondering for as long as i can remember who you are. I lied for you. My parents thought I was a freak. My friends thought I was a freak. I pretended that my life was so fucking-tastic—_

_Oh boo hoo. Do you hear yourself? I listened to you all those times you thought about asking me, but you never did. You were too scared to know the truth. You wanted to live in your own little world where I was some superhero protecting you. A pen pal from another country. You didn't want to know the truth and I agreed that you weren't ready to know. But this is the harsh reality, sweetheart. Wake up and smell the ginger! _

They spent the next minutes in silence. Her, trying to get her breathing back to normal. Him, trying to calm his rage. They both took deep breaths, repeatedly. She needed tea. He needed to hunt. But neither moved from their positions. She tried again to speak, no louder than a whisper.

"Who are you, really? No more lies. No more avoiding. Just… no more. Who are you?"

_Your friend._

_Are you? _

_I am many things. Many ghastly, atrocious, repulsive, upsetting things. But I am your friend. I will always be your friend no matter what I do or say. I am sorry. So sorry. _

Tears streamed down her face and she lifted her hand to swipe them away. Since that day, there had always been this underlying tone of pain between the two that could never be corrected, despite how many terms of endearment Gavin used. Their connection couldn't be what it used to. There was a crack in the bond and nothing would ever be able to repair it.

They never spoke of that day but they remembered. They never forgot, and they both knew that this day would come, where questions would be answered, whether they wanted to be or not. There was a storm coming. And she needed to be prepared for the fallout. Today, it had arrived.

_Suck it up, bitch. _ She told herself.

_Gavin… tell me everything. Its time I knew. _No more fantasy lands. Time for the real world.

It was then, in that muddy field, that she had sealed her fate; of leading the world to war.

**This story is dragging and the chapters are short and blurgh, I know, but please bare with me. I appreciate it. **


End file.
